In A Word?
by Emmy Scribe Protra
Summary: Beatrix tells some one of three very important events in her life. Steiner/Beatrix pairing. Rated for swearing. R/R please!


In A Word

In A Word?

I am still asked what I see in him. Why I, the most sought after woman in the Alexandria army, would fall in love with the Captain of the country's private joke.I do not really have a one-word answer for them, those ones that ask. Three incidents are the best I could think of. 

The first one happened before we were the leaders of our respective armies. It was the time every one except the Training Masters dreaded. The time was mine fourth boot camp…and the first where **I** was one of the Trainers.

He had just joined the Pluto Knights under unusual circumventions. Three weeks after the sun had stopped and then been brought back. The king himself had put him in the Pluto Knights. Everyone had expected him to argue with the Training Masters, to complain about the weather, the hours, the food. He did the exact opposite. He lavished the cooks with praise, woke up **before** the Masters, cheered with joy when it rained, and did whatever the Trainers told him. In fact, he made our job easier. His praise to the cooks improved our food. His lack of sleeping warned us when a Grand Dragon attacked. He pointed out to ever other Trainee that this was training to hunt down monsters. Monsters stopped attacking only when they were dead. Practicing in rain now, with no monsters around, made you used to it later, when there were. He never did come up with a good reason to obey Trainers though.

He freaked out very Trainer, including me, with his thrice-damned cheerfulness. The only annoying thing he did was bath every single day. That led to the first incident.

The baths are open to all the Trainees. It is just that not many use them. By the time they can get around to it, they are far too tired. But not him. **He** everyday, rain or shine, cheerfully went and bathed. At the same time every day. The Trainers started setting their clocks to when he would bath. It ticked me off! After four long hard years, I finally had one friend. After four weeks, he was a friend with everyone!However, that was not all! The only thing I was better at then him was sword fighting and magic! Everything else **he** was the better one! Damn, he made me mad.

Some weeks into the Training, I noticed some girls hanging around the bathing room. This puzzled me. If they were there to bathe, why were they standing outside? Then I remembered. It the time **he** bathed. So, I went up and asked those girls why they were there. They blushed and stammered, but did not answer me. I was starting to get annoyed. The girl noticed this and fled like rabbits. Still mad, I marched right in there to talk to **him**. Then I found out why the girls had been there.

I came face to back with perfection. Dear God, he was gorgeous. My eyes travel up from his feet, devouring the sight before me.Then I saw something I had never expected to see.

The ruined remains of wings. Who ever cut them off had done a terrible job. The cuts were ragged, and obviously never been cleaned right. With out thinking, I picked up a brush and started to clean those damaged wings. He yelped and whirled around in shock. I had to resist the urge to look down. Instead, I ordered him to turn back around so I could clean his wings. He stared at me for a moment, and then he did as I said.

The cleansing pained him greatly. He hide it for the most part. Small gasps, soft intakes of breath were, mostly, the only sighs of pain. When I cleaned the very middle, the part where the wings met his body, he let out a short scream and grabbed the wall. 

When I had finished, he offered to return the favor. I turned it down. He then said that the offer was going to say until I collected it. I ignored him and turned to leave. He introduced himself to my back. Adelbert Steiner was his name he said. I have not forgotten since.

The second happened before your surprising return. Now because of the adventure; Eiko and Vivi got a family, Quina got knowledge of many foods, and Freya got back Fratley. You will not believe this, but Steiner got a fan club. I am being serious here. He really truly got a fan club. They pissed me off! I include Steiner in that 'they'. All those females lusting after **my** Steiner, and he did not even notice! That is right, Steiner did not know about his fan club. One sunny day, I finally lost my temper.I found those disgusting leeches flirting to a very confused Steiner. I do believe that is the first time anyone flirted with him. Well, I err…attacked. It is not funny! I could have killed those fat, ugly, sniveling, leeches. In fact, I almost did! Lucky for them, Steiner picked me up, dragged me kicking and screaming to his room, and tossed me on his bed. He then proceeded to scold me. That just made me even madder. I bellowed at him, yelling about how thickheaded he was not to notice what those leeches really wanted. That just confused him even more. He did not know what I was talking about. I continued to yell, saying how obvious their flirting was, how everyone but him knew they were his damned fan club, how I personally could see why they wanted him so badly. He yelled back at me. I forgot what he said. Or my replies. Next thing you know, we were making love.I only thing I am saying about our lovemaking is this. He has amazing self-control. Simply amazing self-control.

When we had finished, the first thing he did was swear. He then started apologizing to me. It was my turn to be confused. Finally, I pried the reason out of him. 

He thought he might have impregnated me. I started laughing after he confessed. After that, we told each other about our families. He even told me who his father was. Stop looking at me like that. Of course, I did not tell you! He asked me not to!

Now, the third incident happened a bit after you came back. I was talking to the Pluto Knights. Laudo had just gotten a book of questions. He kept asking people questions. I had gotten up to get some coffee. If you stood by the door, you could not see me.

That was when Steiner entered. Steiner stayed by the door as he asked if anyone knew where Garnet was. Laudo replied by asked him the following question. In one word, describe you idea of a perfect mate. His instant reply?

Beatrix.

Then he sighed and told them to go and search for Garnet. That is when I stepped into his line of vision. Oh, the expression on his face.

Those three, along with countless others, are why I love him. Now will you go to sleep, Zidane? I have a date with him and I cannot go until you are asleep.

Thank you.


End file.
